


Heaven Help The Fool (Who Falls in Love)

by Adsdragonlover



Series: I’m In Love and I’m Terrified [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Disaster gay, F/F, Fem!reed900, Fluff, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Gavin is Gwen, Genderswap, Kissing, Love Confessions, RK900 is called Nines, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsdragonlover/pseuds/Adsdragonlover
Summary: Gwen had majorly fucked up when she kissed Nines.Now all she has to do is nope out of every attempted conversation about it. Easy, right?Fem!Reed900
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: I’m In Love and I’m Terrified [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924393
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	Heaven Help The Fool (Who Falls in Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is a continuation of the previous fic in this series, you don’t need to read it to understand but it might be helpful.

Gwen was _fucked_.

She’d kissed Nines. Nines _had_ kissed back, but that didn’t necessarily mean anything. She’d said it herself, they weren’t even friends. 

Gwen sighed and drank her coffee, looking down at the contents of her mug as if it held the answers to her problems. 

“Good morning, Detective Reed.” Gwen flinched, and just like that, she’d spilled hot coffee all over her shirt. 

“ _Shit!”_ she hissed, putting her mug down and grabbing napkins to pat herself dry. 

“My apologies, Detective,” Nines said, sounding sincere. 

Gwen rolled her eyes, but didn’t turn around to face her. “Yeah yeah, it’s fine,” she grumbled, shoulders tense. 

“Detecti- _Gwen_ ,” she began, and Gwen tensed up more. “I think we should tal-“

And just like that, Gwen was suddenly no longer thirsty and her shirt was now completely dry, well, good enough. “Nope,” she said, abandoning her half-empty mug of coffee in favor of rushing out of the break room. 

At least, she tried to. She was almost gone when she was stopped by Nines’ hand on her arm. “Gwen.”

“No. Let _go,_ ” Gwen hissed, heart pounding and blood rushing in her ears. She could see Nines hesitate, her LED spinning yellow, before she finally let go. Gwen hastily yanked her arm away and stormed out of the room, and it felt kind of like a part of herself went numb. 

She sat back down at her desk and put her head in her hands, realizing belatedly that they were shaking. _Great_. She huffed and pulled out her phone, opening Tina’s contact. 

She started typing out a request to get drinks after work before she decided against it and deleted the whole message with a sigh. Getting drunk was exactly what had gotten her into this mess in the first place. She closed her eyes and rubbed at her temples, trying to just _will_ her hangover away. 

“Fuck,” she muttered under her breath. 

There was a soft clink and Gwen opened her eyes to see her mug on her desk, filled with coffee. She looked up and there was Nines, looking almost sheepish. 

“Gwen-“ Nines began and Gwen cringed. 

“Nines, _please_ , I don’t- I don’t want to talk about it. Not here. Not now,” she pleaded softly. 

Nines looked like she wanted to protest, but she sighed. “Very well.” 

Gwen relaxed slightly, “Thank you.”  
  


* * *

Nines thankfully let the subject drop for the rest of the day, but Gwen wasn’t taking any chances. As soon as her shift ended she quickly got up, clocked out, and rushed to her car to go home before Nines could protest. 

It went like this for several days. Nines would attempt to start a conversation and Gwen would panic and protest, brushing her off and going home before Nines could get a word in edgewise. 

It was on the fourth day of this that things changed. 

“Gwen we seriously need to talk.”

“Yeah well I _seriously_ don’t want to,” Gwen said with a huff. 

“You can’t avoid this forever, Gwen,” Nines protested. 

“You know what? _Bet_. Fuckin _watch me,_ Nines,” Gwen hissed. “I don’t _want_ to talk about it. And frankly? You can’t _make_ me.” 

Nines raised an eyebrow. “ _Oh?_ ” And somewhere in the back of her mind, Gwen knew, she fucked up. 

But she soldiered on. “Yeah. You can’t make me talk about it.” Egging Nines on was definitely a mistake, but Gwen was far too stubborn to turn back now. “Now if you’ll excuse me,” she said, changing the subject. “I have work to do.”

After her shift ended she headed straight home and didn’t look back. God, she felt like shit. She hadn’t slept well in days and there were heavy bags under her eyes. 

She knelt down in front of her cats to pet them. Her good boys. “Heya,” she murmured softly, patting Frumpkin on the head and scratching under Pita’s ear. “I probably fucked up. _Again._ ” She shook her head with a resigned sigh. “I need to take a fuckin shower.” 

With that she stood up and headed for the bathroom. She sighed and turned on the water, waiting for it to heat up. She grabbed a clean towel and put it down on top of the toilet. Then she tested the water and hissed; too hot. Gwen turned the temperature down and held her hand under the stream to feel for the right temperature. Once it was nice and warm without trespassing into skin-melting territory she flipped the switch and turned on the shower head, getting in and standing under the spray. 

She stood under the water with her eyes closed and let the spray wash the day away. She washed her hair with a methodical sort of emptiness, the kind that came from years of practice and sincerely not giving a fuck. She washed herself down and was about to start shaving when she heard it. 

Frumpkin was yowling. And beyond that, someone was knocking on the door. Loudly. And repeatedly. Gwen groaned and put down her razor, turning off the shower. She stepped carefully out of the tub, doing her best not to slip, and wrapped herself up in the towel, scowling as the knocking continued. “I’m _coming!_ ” She shouted, irritation flashing through her. 

Muttering under her breath, she headed toward the front door, her hair leaving a dripping wet trail behind her. The knocking continued louder as she gently shoved Frumpkin away from the door with her foot before she unlocked the door and yanked it open. “ _What?”_ She hissed. 

Oh shit. 

There, looking as prim and proper as ever, was Nines. Gwen was suddenly _very_ aware of her state of undress and flushed slightly. Nines’ eyes trailed up and down her body and the flush grew hotter. Then she smirked and the feeling quickly turned to irritation. 

“What was it you’d said, Gwen?” Nines asked with mock consideration. “Oh right, _bet._ ” Fuck, that shouldn’t be as hot as it was. “We’re talking about this now.”

“Nope!” Gwen said cheerily as she went to close the door. 

Nines quickly held her hand out and kept the door open. “Gwen. Let me in. You can’t run from this.”

Gwen’s heart raced and her eyes darted back and forth. “I-“ she sighed and let go, stepping back to let Nines in. 

“Thank you,” Nines said, walking in and closing the door behind her. She knelt down to pet Gwen’s cats as Gwen scrambled for words, an excuse, _anything_ to say. 

“Gwen,” Nines began, looking up at her. 

“I’m sorry,” Gwen blurted out quickly. Nines frowned and stood up. Gwen took a step back. 

“Gwen, it’s-“

“I shouldn’t have kissed you,” Gwen said, backtracking verbally and physically as she backed away. Nines came closer and Gwen backed up further. “I was drunk, and, and I was _stupid_ and I-“ 

Her back hit the kitchen counter. 

“Gwen,”

“ _I’m sorry._ I promise it won’t happen again,” Gwen blurted out with a wince, closing her eyes. “Please don’t hate me Nines, I-“ Nines’ hand was suddenly on her cheek and Gwen froze, eyes opening up wide. “I- what?”

Nines chuckled softly, and Gwen’s heart did a little flip from where it had sunk all the way to her stomach. “I don’t hate you, Gwen.”

“Oh,” Gwen said dumbly. “Good. I uh,” she didn’t know what to say. She was blanking, turning into a puddle of goo just from Nines’ hand on her face. 

Nines’ other hand came up and now she was cupping Gwen’s face in both hands and Gwen’s eyelids fluttered shut involuntarily. “I liked it,” Nines said quietly, and Gwen had to force her eyes back open. 

Gwen’s breath hitched in her throat. “I liked kissing you, Gwen.” Was this real? Was she hallucinating? Passed out on the couch and dreaming very vividly? 

“I-” Gwen began, but she couldn’t find the words. 

“How long have you wanted to do that?”

“Like, how long have I wanted to kiss you, or how long have I wanted to kiss you, but like, in a _gay_ way?”

Nines blinked. “I, that doesn’t- kissing me at _all_ is ‘gay’, Gwen.”

“Yeah, I know. But like. Gay as in, like, with, you know…” Gwen trailed off awkwardly.

“I _don’t_ know,” Nines said with a frown. 

“Gay as in- as in with _feelings._ Like ‘I’m gay for you’.”

Nines’ LED spun yellow. “Oh. Feelings. That- that explains quite a bit.”

Gwen flinched slightly, closing her eyes. _Fuck_. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. She shouldn’t have said that. Shouldn’t have brought feelings into-

“I like you too, Gwen.”

Gwen’s eyes flew open. “What?”

“I like you, Gwen. And, if you’d be amenable to it, I’d quite like to kiss you again.”

Gwen gaped at her. “I- uh, _fuck,_ yeah. Yeah, okay,” she rasped, and then Nines’ lips were on hers and _oh._

Gwen melted into the kiss, moving her arms up to loop around the back of Nines’ neck as Nines’ thumbs brushed up and down across her cheekbones. Nines’ lips were soft and warm. Not quite the same as a human’s. But not in a bad way. A little firmer, but still pleasant. And Nines was insistent, pressing closer. She ran her tongue across the seam of Gwen’s lips, and when she gasped, Nines took the opportunity to slip her tongue inside Gwen’s mouth. 

_Oh._ Oh, _fuck._ Gwen hadn’t even realized she’d said that out loud until Nines chuckled against her lips. “You’re cute,” she murmured, and Gwen melted a little, _fuck_ she had such a praise kink. 

Gwen’s breath hitched in her throat when Nines’ hand moved to cup the back of her neck as the kiss deepened, turning suddenly hungry and desperate. Gwen pulled away with a raggedy gasp, panting for breath. 

She didn’t get much respite though, as Nines took the opportunity to start pressing kisses on her jaw and down the column of her throat. Gwen’s hands moved to tangle in Nines’ hair and steady herself on her shoulder. Nines started sucking a mark on her collarbone and Gwen let out a breathy whine. “Fuck, fuck, _Nines._ ” She breathed, lightheaded and nearly delirious. “Nines, wait.”

Nines pulled back and looked up at her from her position. “Yes?” 

“I- _fuck._ Shouldn’t we- I dunno, slow down?”

Nines raised an eyebrow and Gwen sputtered to elaborate. “I mean, like, I dunno, get dinner first?”

“I don’t eat.”

“Right. Yeah, I was just thinking-“

“Gwen.”

“Yes?”

“Stop thinking,” she said with a fond chuckle.

“ _Fuck,_ ok,” Gwen said with a grin, tugging Nines back up into another desperate kiss. Nines’ hands reached down and lifted Gwen up onto the counter by her thighs, her hands slightly damp from Gwen’s hair. Gwen couldn’t really spread her legs without dropping the whole towel so she was faced with a bit of a dilemma. 

Before she could decide however, the decision was made for her when Pita jumped up onto the counter and meowed loudly, with Frumpkin mewling insistently by the food bowls. 

“I- I have to feed them,” Gwen said, face flushed a dark red. 

Nines stepped back. “Of course.”

Gwen moves her hand to readjust her towel firmly around herself before she hopped down off the counter. She headed to the pantry, collecting the food bowls on her way there. She grabbed two fresh cans of canned wet cat food and went back to the counter to open and portion them out. When she was done she held them out, giggling slightly at the way her boys weaved around her ankles and purred insistently. She knelt down and placed their food bowls on the ground, patting them both on the head with a soft, “Good boys.”

When she looked back up, it was to see Nines watching her with the softest expression she’d ever seen on her face. Gwen flushed at having that expression aimed at her. 

“What?” She asked, feeling awkward and a little defensive. 

“You really love them,” Nines said. 

“Of course I do, they’re my boys. My babies. My precious little demons,” she rolled her eyes affectionately, looking fondly back down at her cats. 

“You’re right though,” Nines said. 

“Huh? About what?” Gwen asked, looking back up at Nines. 

“We probably _should_ slow down,” Nines said, almost sheepishly. “I- I really like you, Gwen,” she said, coming closer and cupping her cheek in one of her hands again. Gwen blushed. “I- I’d like to do this properly.”

“Do _what_ properly?”

“Human courtship.”

Gwen flushed a darker red. “Oh. Right.” She paused. “ _Really?_ ” She asked, almost disbelievingly. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Nines said pointedly, “Let me take you out to dinner.” Gwen blushed darker. “Let me buy you flowers, gift you chocolates, really ‘wine and dine’ you.”

Gwen’s blush deepened even more and she looked away, pushing Nines hand gently off. “I- I’m not really that kind of girl, Nines.”

“Not what kind of girl? Not a romantic? Because the number of rom-coms you own says otherwise.” Nines teased.

Gwen glared halfheartedly up at her. “No, I’m not- I’m not the kind of girl who gets that treatment. I’m no princess, Nines.”

They were silent for a few moments. “You’re right,” Nines said, and Gwen’s heart sank quickly to her stomach like a lead balloon. “You’re not a princess, Gwen. Let me treat you like a _queen_ , Gwendolyn.”

Suddenly Gwen’s face was on fire. “I-“ she gaped. “You _smooth_ motherfucker!” she gasped, swatting Nines playfully on the arm. 

Nines chuckled, “Well, Gwen? May I?”

Gwen laughed and shook her head in disbelief. “Yeah. Yeah, Nines, I’d like that,” she said with a soft smile. 

Nines smiled and trailed her fingers from Gwen’s cheek to her chin, tilting her head up gently. “May I, Gwen?”

Gwen nodded and Nines leaned down and kissed her softly. Gwen melted into it, wrapping her arms around Nines. 

When they pulled apart Nines rested her forehead against Gwen’s and they just stood there, breathing in each other’s air. “Do- do you want to stay and watch a movie?” Gwen asked quietly. 

Nines smiled. “I’d like that.”

Gwen grinned and tugged Nines to the couch.   
  


They watched _Definitely, Maybe_ because Gwen _was_ a hopeless romantic, and a total sucker for Ryan Reynolds. 

And if they ended up with Gwen’s head on Nines’ lap, the android’s fingers running through her hair, Frumpkin curled up on Gwen’s stomach and Pita draped across Nines’ shoulders? Well, there was no one around to judge them. 

Gwen fell asleep with Nines’ fingers in her hair and a song in her head.   
  


_Oh, Ophelia_

_You’ve been on my mind, girl, since the flood_

_Oh, Ophelia_

_Heaven help the fool who falls in love_  
  


Maybe it would all work out for this fool after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Let me know if you want me to continue this verse in the comments! And just, please comment they make me so happy.


End file.
